1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel cover and, more particularly, to a cover formed from an endless band of resilient material having a flexible outer fabric covering and a knurly inner surface configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The desirability of providing steering wheel covers for automobiles, trucks and other vehicles is well known in the automotive field. Generally, the purpose of the steering wheel covers is to provide a pleasing tactile surface to improve the grip of the operator on the steering wheel, and also to insulate the operator's hands from both cold and heat. As can be readily appreciated, the aesthetics of the steering wheel cover is also important.
An example of a prior art steering wheel cover is a wrap or elongated strip of either vinyl or leather that is helically wound around the circumference of the steering wheel and maintained in position by stitching and/or wrapping cords. Another example of a steering wheel cover is a molded tubular member usually formed of resilient or semirigid rubber that may have fabric attached to the outer surface, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,628. Various forms of fabric steering wheel covers comprising both rubberized fabric and plastic have been suggested, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,866, U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,059, U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,950, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,803. The steering wheel covers of U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,416 are cited of general background interest.
As can be readily appreciated, there have been numerous attempts to provide various forms of steering wheel covers that can be economically purchased by the public. There is frequently a trade-off in the advantages between the ease of mounting of the steering wheel cover and the safety requirements of ensuring a nonslipping configuration when in place. There is still a demand in the prior art to optimize the advantages of a steering wheel cover in an economical manner which is readily available to the public.